


Girl Time

by jesushellachrist



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesushellachrist/pseuds/jesushellachrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rae learns that "girl time" doesn't have to be torturous with Izzy as company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Time

Another thing Rae had always envied about Chloe was her family holidays. They actually WENT on them. AND they even LEFT THE COUNTRY.

  
So, while the last few weeks of Chloe's summer holiday were spent on a beach, sunbathing and being marveled at by foreign boys, Rae was at home in Lincolnshire. But that was alright, because she spent most of her time with her newly acquired Adonis of a boyfriend as well as trying to spare some time for the rest of the gang. Mostly they went down to the pub and chippy as usual, although these days it's taken on more of a double date feel, especially at the end of the night when Chop and Izzy's faces become nearly inseparable. Fortunately, Archie didn't have much time to spend as the fifth-wheel since he became a volunteer tour leader at a local history museum. Rae's certain nothing interesting has EVER happened in Lincolnshire but Archie's idea of interesting isn't exactly the same as hers...

  
Rae enjoyed these double dates, even more so the single dates she had with Finn where they just listened to music and talked about anything and everything until they fell into comfortable silences, silently tracing new, more intimate conversations onto each others flesh... She still didn't feel comfortable talking about EVERY topic with him. The more time she spent with Finn, the more she realized there is a facet to her personality which is ACTUALLY a girl. She never realized she'd miss Chloe until she had no one to complain to about cramps and Finn's sodding moods. Boys are even more confusing than she realized. So, when Chop mentioned he was working on a new bike at the shop, she suggested that Finn go check it out and, hey, they should take their time. Izzy chimed in saying she needed some girl time with Rae.

  
The guys enthusiastically agreed, kissed their girls, and left chatting animatedly about engines or some other bollocks.. Finally, she and Izzy could have some girl time. Unfortunately for Rae she didn't actually know what "girl time" entailed and now she sort of felt uncomfortable. She spends so much time with Finn now, she's actually a little unsure of what to do without him there, smirking, glancing, tracing...

  
"Oh, Rae! Ah'm so glad it's just me and you today," Izzy snaps Rae out of her thoughts.

  
And Rae remembers why she loves Izzy: it's impossible not to. Izzy is so enthusiastic you'd believe her if she told you Cholera is a blast.

  
"Yeah, too much time with boys can really take a toll on ya."

  
"Tell meh about it. Ah spent so much time pinin' afta Chop, ah neveh realized ah'd miss hangin' out with mah girlfriends."

  
Rae laughs a quiet, nervous laugh, "yeah."

  
They share one of those silences where both participants look around, hoping they'll see something that sparks a brilliant idea for a conversation topic. Rae's not sure what they should talk about, really. Not music because Izzy's actually not that keen and they can't talk about shoes or gossip or whatever girly things Chloe usually talks about, so...what?

  
"Hey Rae... remember when Chloe and I gave you that makeover before your..uh..thing with Archie?"

  
Oh no.

"Uh, yeah, ah remember."

"Well, ah had a feeling you didn't really like it that much."

"Well, I had fun hangin' out with you's. It's just.. ah'm not good at this girly stuff."

"Nonsense! Ya just need ta go ta the right shops."

"Um, okay.."

"Do ya trust meh?"

And, looking at Izzy's angelic face, how could she not?

"Yeah, 'course."

"Good. 'Cos ah have an idea."

So, Rae let Izzy lead the way to a little thrift shop just down the street. Rae had been there once when one of her mum's fad diets had actually worked and she was convinced she'd never gain the weight back. Since then, her mum has avoided the shop, haunted by the idea of buying her own fat jeans back. But now, here she was and, looking around, there didn't seem to be anything of interest here... mainly dusty, unwanted attire and a nearly-deceased cashier.

  
Izzy walked towards the back and gestured for Rae to follow her, "c'mon Rae, this way!"

  
Rae followed and was instantly relieved to see a section of old records.

"See! Shopping can be fun! Ya just have ta do it the Rae way," Izzy enthused.

Rae smiled wide enough to mirror Izzy's and they giggled.

"Now, ah'm gonna leave ya here ta sort through these jewels and ah'll be back."

"Okay."

Yes. Music is Rae's domain. Some of the records she recognized from her mum's tragic collection, some were folk bands she'd never heard of with horrendous pictures of bearded men in turtle necks with ridiculous titles like, "Sunshine is My Other Lover", some were pretty decent pop records of the past. She even considered buying a Lionel Ritchie album to torture Finn with. Just at the end, though, she came across an album she recognized from somewhere. But where? She couldn't pinpoint it but she trusted her gut that it was the only decent buy on the rack so she picked it up. When she turned around, Izzy was standing in all her thrift shop glory: a magenta, broad-shouldered dress jacket which swamped her tiny frame, complete with stiff, black lapel and oversized buttons; lime-green, sequinted hotpants, a large-brimmed, piss yellow sunhat; thick-framed, teal sunglasses; a pair of mix-matched geometrical earrings; and, to complete the look, five-inch, scuffed, white feaux-leather pumps.

  
Izzy was the most hysterically funny sight Rae had ever seen; it took her a full five minutes at least to regain a semi-normal breathing pattern. When they both regained composure, Izzy addressed the matter at hand: "C'mon, ya can't leave mah lookin' like this all alone, can ya?"

 

 

So, Izzy and Rae spent the next hour and a half trying on one discarded monstrosity after the other. Old Christmas sweaters, novelty braces, bell bottoms; they even put on a bit of a fashion show to cheer up the lifeless clerk. Rae can't remember the last time she laughed so much. She felt like she had done 1,000 crunches...whatever that feels like. They managed to find some gems as well: Rae found a flannel and a shiny, silver barette she thought she could maybe wear on a proper date with Finn, and Izzy found a sweater made out of a bright, floral pattern that Rae would've sworn Izzy already owned. They paid for their treasures and Rae suggested they go back to her house since her mum and Karim had dinner plans.

  
They spent the next few hours watching telly, eating junk food, and simultaneously complaining and gushing about their majorly fit boyfriends. Rae was so pleased with her decision to try being girly for once. Although she could do without hearing about Chop's snogging methods. Rae felt so light and free talking to Izzy. It's the kind of lightness you feel at the beginning of a new friendship; there's no history like there is with Chloe, no hidden grudges, or established patterns. Everything's new and Izzy is exactly the kind of sweet, understanding, positive person Rae needs in her life.

  
The boys came 'round halfway through their movie. It was an action movie...or a drama or a comedy, none of them really knew because their faces were busy doing something else for the most part. Well, Chop and Izzy at least, Rae and Finn weren't really comfortable with public displays of affection; they preffered their private, tactual conversations. Their movie session was interrupted with the arrival of Rae's mum and Karim and, not long after, everyone said their goodbyes and went home. Izzy gave Rae a tight hug and promised they'd have a girls' day again soon. Finn said goodbye, kissed Rae's cheek, then traced a heart on the same spot.

Rae went up to her room, put her new flannel on top of her hamper, set her barette on her dresser, and took out her new record to examine it: Sunny by Bobby Hebb. "Sunny is the album for a first love. The track 'Got You On My Mind'... I have a feeling your Finn could relate to that." Rae remembered now, one of her sessions with Kester, she had had a good week, she was in love, so she got off easy and they just talked about music for most of the hour. She smiled a little, private smile to herself, and, a few weeks later at Finn's, she smiled that smile again when she heard the same album playing in a distant room.

  
"Dad! Turn tha' crap off, will ya? Stop tryin'a embarrass meh."

Rae snickered.

"Oi! Wha' ya laughin' at?"

"Oh, nothin'," she replied, punctuated with a peck on the cheek which he returned with a heavenly smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, my second fic...yeah, yeah, I know they're both fluff. Again, any comments would be appreciated. Fanfiction is the only thing holding me over until series two.


End file.
